Fruits Basket in the Real World!
by SamEdCarolSanoKatieHaru
Summary: It's kinda like the sequel to Inuyasha in the Real World... except... instead of the characters of Inuyasha coming to the school... the Fruits Basket characters come! Very funny! Be sure to R&R, please!


**Fruits Basket in the Real World!**

Disclaimer: Hello…? What's going on? Where am I? o.o

Me: Hello everyone! I'm here saying I don't promote violence & I don't own anyone from Fruits Basket! Not yet anyway… hehehe. Just so you all know, I'm going to use some Japanese sayings, but I'll tell you what they mean. Oh, yeah… here doing disclaimer is Yuki Sohma! So Yuki, how do you feel not knowing where you are or what's going on?

Yuki: Uhh… confused? O.o

Me: YAY! I FINALLY CONFUSED SOMEONE! XD

Yuki: O.o Now I'm just more confused…

Me: Really… cool!

Yuki: O.O

Me: '''''' Well, let's get on with the story!

It was another pretty much boring & normal morning. It was 7:45 A.M. I was in the Media Center this time with my fiends form the morning announcements, Brooke, Robert, Ariel, & a lot more. Then suddenly, my friend Katie walked inside.

Me: Hey Katie… what are you doing here?

Katie: Oh, I needed to finish one of my projects before school started.

Me: Which one? o.o

Katie: A science project. --'''''''

Me: Oh… well, good luck! Science is pretty hard… well… for me at least. '''''

Katie: Thanks! Bye! Walks over to a computer.

Principal: Over P.A. Code yellow! This is not a drill!

Mrs. Johnson locked the doors & shut the lights as everyone went into the announcement room.

Me: Thinking. I can't believe _more_ people broke into the school! Is it Inuyasha again? No… I think he was too scared to come back… Tear. TT Well… who could it be… I--

Katie tapped me on the shoulder.

Katie: Hey… who do you think it is this time? o.o

Me: I don't know… but I hope its more bishounen!

Katie: Me, too!

Suddenly, we heard punches being thrown & thought someone was being beaten. We were right. I ran out & opened the door to see what was happening.

Mrs. Johnson: Sam! Get back here!

But I continued running to the door. I stopped at it & but my hand on the doorknob. I looked to see blurs of gray & orange. I followed them with my eyes as they ran out of the hall. I quickly chased after them as fast as I could. Soon, we went all the way around the school & back to the Media Center (Me: Wow… they must really like to fight… & you'll see why in a minute…). I was so exhausted, I collapsed on the floor. Then the two blurs stopped. It was Kyo & Yuki! They'd heard a thump & saw my lying on the floor. They ran over to me.

Yuki: Oh, my G-d! Was she following us this whole time? o.o

Kyo: Probably… she looks exhausted! O.O

Yuki: Do you think she'll help us? She's definitely beautiful enough. Faint smile '''''

Kyo: Blush Let's take her there & ask her when she wakes up… o.o

Yuki: Blush 'Kay. o.o

Then they grabbed me & took me to another part of the school. I woke up, sat up, & looked around to see where I was. I looked at a door that said 'Girls'. I WAS IN FRONT OF THE GIRL'S BATHROOM! But why…?

????: Oh, good… you're awake. Uhh… Ohayo Gozaimasu ('Good morning' the 'u' is silent…) in Japanese.)? ''''''''''

I looked & saw Yuki standing over me. I stood up & saw Kyo standing not too far from Yuki. I stared at them in shock. Then I finally gathered my thoughts & was able to speak. I stood up.

Me: OH, MY G-D! IT'S MY FAVORITE CAT & RAT (They're my only cat & rat, but… still… it was awesome to see them!)! Glomp

Then suddenly, Poof! When I hugged (Glomped) them, they transformed. I then sat down to be at eye-level with them. Yuki jumped in my hand.

Yuki (as a rat): You know who we are? O.o

Me: YEP!

Yuki: Jumped off my hand & Kyo ran over to me.

Kyo: (as a cat): Shaking me THEN WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!

Me: Oroooo… Gomen nasai ('Sorry!' (you pronounce the 'i' as a 'y') in Japanese)! '''''''''' I couldn't resist!

I then turned back to Yuki.

Me: So… why am I here?

Yuki: We need your help getting Shigure out.

Me: Of where?

We all turned to look at the girl's bathroom.

Me: Oh… I should've figured… --''''''''''''

Kyo: So… you'll help us, then?

Me: Sure! Anything for you Yuki-kun & Kyo-kun!

I made them both blushed as I giggled. I ran into the girl's bathroom & saw Shigure smiling at a bunch of girls who were starting to get creeped out by the perverted dog.

Me: Oh, 'Gure-san! Why don't we go out there Pointing to the door & uhh… I'll… take you to my house (Sorry Carolina! Don't kill me! You can have him later on in the story!)?

Shigure: Hmm… well… you are pretty… but don't seem as good as all of these girls… '''''

Me: With a deep, scary voice What did you say? Glare

Shigure: Scared Uhh…! I mean…!

BONK! I hit him on the head with my purse.

Shigure: Blacked out Xx Dizzy

One of the girls: Wow… what do you keep in there?

Me: Pulls out a bowling ball Trust me… you won't want to mess with me.

Girls: O.O Scared

Me: Cackle

I then dragged Shigure out of the bathroom, all swirly-eyed.

Yuki: Wow… what'd you do…?

Me: Uhh… nothing…? Hehehehe…

Yuki & Kyo: O.O

Let's go back to the media center.

Kyo: Sure…

Yuki: Okay…

Me: Okay… I thought this was a good spot to end it… & I'm running out of ideas. I KNOW KATIE! I'LL WRITE YOU IN AGAIN! YOU, TOO CAROLINA! Please review. Tell me what I should do next… SEND IDEAS, PLEASE!

Yuki: This is interesting… you got Shigure & Kyo down… --'''''''' Shigure's a pervert… & Kyo's hot-headed. I liked it… but… did you have to transform us? ''''''''''

Me: Yep! It was fun! Well… bye… & don't forget to review! > 


End file.
